시작하기
Sevenless' 처음 시작한다면 beginner guide to Haven and Hearth Sevenless 초보자 가이드을 참조하세요. Leveling Up As of Haven and Hearth World 8, you 'level up' via XP, LP (learning points) and FEP (food event points). Earning LP As of the World 4 update, LP is now earned through a curiosity system. On the face tab, there is a sub-tab labeled "Study". Drag a curiosity from your inventory, into the interface. For a list of all studiable curiosities, consult this page. World 8 has added many new curios. Fishing has also become a great source of food and LP, as Perch increases your INT. By increasing your INT, your attention limit rises, allowing you to study more advanced curiosities, and more curiosities as well. A secondary, but less reliable system of LP gain is discoveries. By finding a new item, you gain a small amount of XP & LP, useful for when you first start off and have no skills. By discovering items, you also gain the ability to process such items into more advanced, and useful forms. LIFE if you die you start over almost completely, generally referred to as permanent death. Using LP The little button that looks like a scroll, down at the bottom right of your screen will open up your character sheet. You can see how many LPs you currently have here. The middle tab on the character sheet (button of a book) will open up your skill list. There is a description panel, a list of available skills, and a list of possessed skills. You won't be able to buy any of the skills until you've accumulated enough LP's. They will appear in red until you have enough LPs. If you want a skill that isn't in your available skills list, consult the tree on the skills page to figure out which skills you need to earn first. Increasing Stats Your statistics (STR, AGI, etc.) are increased by eating various foods. Each food provides a number of Food Event Points (FEPs) towards various stats, detailed in the table below. To increase a stat, you must accumulate a number of FEPs equal to your highest stat (ignoring modifiers). By placing the cursor over the bar below the statistics on the character sheet, you can see a tooltip showing how many FEPs you currently have and how many you need. The stat that is increased is probabilistically determined by how many FEPs you have towards each stat. For example, if you only eat bear salami, then upon accumulating enough FEPs to increase a stat, you will have a 57.14% chance of strength increasing by one, and a 42.86% chance of charisma increasing by one. After a stat is increased, your current FEPs are reset to zero, so any overflow is lost (though it still affects the determination of which stat increases before the current FEPs are reset). FEP Table Has been moved to FEP Table. The game client can be accessed by clicking "play" at www.havenandheart.com. The client is Java based. It auto installs and updates. When starting you are a "spirit". Travel your spirit north through the arbor. Left for female right for male. Then talk with the wizard to set a name. You can explore around, safely. Once you are ready you walk into the fire near the wizard and are transported into the main world. Leveling Up Extra-game Tools *Current World Map thread *thetrav's Open Source Client *Another of thetrav's development sites *MvGulik's Stuff Equipment See List of Equipment. Special Positions *Lawspeaker *Chieftain *Hirdsman How To ... If you wish to know how to create a specific object, please look it up in the Objects category. Keyboard Shortcuts See Keyboard Shortcuts. Console Commands See Console Commands. Personal Beliefs Personal Beliefs control how your character interacts with the world and affects various character attributes. See Personal Beliefs.